Carte sur table
by Lightman5
Summary: Cal et Gillian se retrouvent chez un psychologue pour mettre certaines choses au point après une enquête qui les a affecté tout les deux . Avec de l'humour au début ;) Vous me connaissez ... ( Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu l'histoire je vous informe que j'ai changé la fin ,donc il y aura une suite ...)


**Lightman5 :** Vu que je n'ai pas de Beta Reader Difficile pour moi de voir toutes mes fautes , je suis désolée . Si vous avez le courage de la relire plus tard :D

**Disclaime**r : Aucun personnage de la série LTM ne m'appartient , seul les personnages que j'ai crée m'appartient . Je ne touche pas d'argent ! ( mouais bah c'est bien dommage :P)

* * *

**Carte sur table**

Nos deux experts en mensonges se trouvaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé dans une sorte de salle d'attente depuis plus de 30 mn . Et trouvant le temps vraiment trop long , Cal gesticulait dans tout les sens depuis quelques minutes .

Le sentant faire la jeune avait soupiré alors qu'elle tournait une page de sa revue qu'elle lisait tranquillement pour passer le temps .

«-Cal ... Arrêtes s'il te plait .»

«-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?»

«-Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger depuis qu'on est arrivé ici !»

«-Ouais bah tu sais très bien que je n'aimes rester assis à rien faire .»

«-Fais comme moi lis une revue !»

«-J'ai pas mes lunettes .»

«-Écoutes de la musique !»

«-J'ai pas mes écouteurs .»

«-Continues ton rapport sur le dossier White ! Je te l'ai emmené si tu veux !»

«-Non .»

«-Et pourquoi cette fois-ci ?»

«-J'ai la flemme ...» Déclara t-il pour tout réponse en étendant ses jambes de tout son long .

Gillian soupira et dit :

«-Et bah restes tranquille!»

Cal se tu quelques secondes puis déclara sous un soupir de son amie :

«-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est ici ?! Franchement ! On avait vraiment besoin d'aller voir ce psy de pacotille ?!»

«-Cal ...»

«-Quoi c'est vrai ?! Et puis son nom ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance .»

Gillian tourna une nouvelle page de son journal et Cal marmonna :

«-Monsieur Wild ...»

«-Au moins si son nom détermine sa personnalité tu ne seras pas surpris . C'est pas le cas de tout le monde ...» Déclara la psychologue en regardant son ami une demi-seconde avant de retourner à sa lecture .

«-C'est vrai ...»

Soudainement Cal marqua une pause , fronça ses sourcils , puis tourna brusquement sa tête vers la jeune femme .

«-Attend une minute , tu ne serais pas entrain de dire que je ne suis pas une lumière ?!» S'injuria l'homme.

Alors que Gillian allait répondre quelque chose ils furent interrompu par un homme à lunette qui s'exclama :

«-C'est au tour de Mr et Mme Lightman !»

La jeune femme se leva et se positionna face à l'homme :

«-Bonjour Docteur Wild» Salua t-elle en lui présentent sa main en signe de politesse . Le psychologue sourit et sera avec volonté la main de la jeune femme .«-Par contre petite rectification je ne suis pas mariée avec lui .»

«-Oh excusez-moi , là plus part du temps les patients que je reçois sont des couples , j'ai pensé que vous étiez ensemble .»

«-Hé bien pas ce coup-ci» Dit Gillian avec un grand sourire , que le médecin lui rendit .

Voyant cela Cal se leva subitement du canapé et se planta face au docteur Wild .

«-Bonjour ! Docteur Wild ...Docteur. Lightman !» Affirma ce dernier en lui présentant lui aussi sa main .

Le médecin détourna son regard du visage de Gillian puis le posa sur la main tendu de l'expert en langage corporel . Wild accepta volontiers la poignée de main qui lui était offerte et Cal sourit de toutes ses dents . En effet ce dernier serra avec beaucoup de vigueur la main du psychologue .

«-Je voulais vous remercier du temps que vous nous accordez pour nous voir !» Déclara Cal alors qu'il sera encore plus fortement la main de l'homme à lunette.

«-Mais c'est normal ! C'est normal !» Répondit le médecin en contractant sa mâchoire tout en souriant .

«-Non je vous assure ! Nous prendre comme ça entre deux rendez-vous , alors que vous n'étiez pas obligé ! Je trouve ça vraiment ...»

L'expert en mensonge marqua une pause tout en resserrant un peu plus l'emprise qu'il avait sur la poignée de main puis il finit par dire :

«-Généreux ! C'est ça c'est le mot !Le généreux Docteur Wild !»

N'en pouvant plus le psychologue fit un léger mouvement brusque pour défaire l'emprise que Lightman avait sur sa main .

«-J'avais du temps , donc j'ai pu vous prendre !» Signifia le psychologue en détendant discrètement ses doigts suite à la force que Cal avait contracter sur sa main innocente .

«-Bon et bien si vous le voulez bien , nous allons pouvoir commencer !» Affirma l'homme en présentant de sa main valide sa salle de travaille .

«-Et si on veut pas ...» Marmonna Cal pour lui même .

«-Cal ...» Siffla Gillian pour que celui-ci reprenne son sérieux .

L'homme en question fit un grand sourire au Docteur Wild puis pénétra dans la pièce suivit de près par Gillian qui ne lui fit qu'un léger sourire . Le médecin fronça ses sourcils , ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma aussi sec . Il entra lui aussi dans la pièce afin de rejoindre ses patients et referma la porte derrière lui . Alors qu'il se retourna pour faire face à ces derniers , il fit une mine interrogative en voyant le dénommé Lightman entrain de regarder les notes qu'il avait prises de son précédent patient , se trouvant sur son bureau.

Remarquant cela Gillian s'était précipité sur lui et avait agrippé la manche de son manteau afin de le tirer en arrière.

«-Cal !» L'interpella t-elle à voix basse .

«-Quoi ?!» Demanda t-il sur un ton feignant l'innocence .

«-Excusez le !» Déclara la jeune femme en regardant Wild .

«-Il y a pas de mal ...» Après cela l'homme à lunette s'avança et s'assit dans un fauteuil de couleur marron. «Je vous en pris asseyez vous !» Proposa t-il en indiquant de sa main le canapé qui se trouvait juste en face de lui .

Gillian fit ce qu'on lui dicta de faire alors que Cal semblait absorbé par tout autre chose .

«-Cal ?» tenta son amie pour le ramener à la réalité .

«-Hin quoi ?» Dit celui-ci en se retournant face à la jeune femme . «Oh excusez moi , je regardais votre magnifique tableau de salade de fruit !»

L'homme à lunette fit une mine d'incompréhension et suivit le regard de son patient .

«-Vous voulez parlez de mon tableau de nature morte de Monet ?»

«-Ah oui c'est sûr les fruits non pas l'air très frais ... À sa place j'en aurais acheté d'autres !»

Le psychologue regarda Lightman avec des yeux ronds et Gillian soupira de la bêtise de son ami tout en le tirant en arrière pour le forcer à s'assoir .

«-Arrêtes Cal !» Chuchota la jeune femme d'un ton réprobateur .

«-Quoi ? Mais j'ai raison non ?» Répliqua-il sur le même ton .

Alors que les deux amis se chamaillaient à voix basse , Wild se racla la gorge se qui stoppa net les deux adultes . ( Hmm à voir ...)

«-Vu que nous sommes enfin installé , je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer !»

Gillian acquiesça et Cal posa son bras contre le dossier du canapé , tout en positionnant sa jambe en équerre pour ensuite offrir un immense sourire au médecin .

«-Hum ...» Wild fit semblant de regarder ses notes puis releva sa tête pour voir que Lightman n'avait toujours pas enlevé son sourire idiot sur son visage . « Donc pour commencer, vous aller me dire vos prénoms .»

«-Je m'appelle Gillian» .

Le psychologue nota le nom de la jeune femme sur son carnet puis posa son regard sur Cal attendant une réponse de sa part .

«-Oh c'est à moi ? Je m'appelle ...Bruce ! Bruce Wayne ! Et n'oubliez pas le "E" à la fin !»

Gillian leva ses yeux au ciel et déclara :

«-Il s'appelle Cal !»

Wild tourna légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche puis nota le nom de l'homme .

«-Ça aurait pu être possible !» Se défendit l'expert en mensonge .

«-Quoi donc d'avoir le même prénom que Batman ?!» Riposta Gillian en lui lançant un regard noir. Cal ne répondit rien et regarda le plafond .

«-Bon maintenant que je connais vos prénom , je vais vous poser une première question !»

«-Est-ce que certaines sont à choix multiples ?» Demanda Lightman d'un ton sérieux en fixant droit dans les yeux l'homme à lunette . «Non parce que on peut se tromper dans nos réponses tandis que si vous nous offrez plusieurs choix bah on a moins de chance d'échouer !»

«-Laissez tomber !» Déclara Gillian « Quel est votre question ?»

«-Hum ! Donc pourquoi avez vous voulu venir ici ?»

«-Voulu ?! » Ria Cal .

«-Pourquoi riez-vous Cal ? Vous n'avez pas voulu venir ?» S'interrogea le psychologue .

«-Vous rigolez ? Moi ! Venir chez le psy de mon propre chef ! Autant donner une promotion à Loker !»

«-C'est moi qui lui est demandé de m'accompagner , enfin exiger serait plus exact !»

«-Tu m'as fais du chantage serait plus exact !»

«-Expliquez-vous Cal ?» Demanda Wild en coinçant son stylo entre son index et son pouce .

«-Mais volontiers ! Cette jeune femme ici présente est une grande manipulatrice !»

«-N'importe quoi !» Souffla Gillian .

«-Laisses moi finir !»Protesta Cal . «Il n'y a pas un espèce de temps parole dans votre truc ?»

«-Oui en effet ... Gillian laissez finir ce que Cal à dire .»

«-Merci ! Hin Gillian laisses moi finir !» Déclara l'expert en langage corporel tout en lançant un regard en biais à son amie . «Comme je le disais c'est une grande manipulatrice ! Après une enquête , Madame ici présente , a dicté qu'on devrait se rendre chez un psy de pacot... enfin chez le psy . Sinon elle ne me présenterait pas son Matthew !»

«-Andrew ...» Rectifia sèchement Gillian .

«-Et qui est ce Andrew ?» Questionna le psychologue en prenant des notes .

«-Le nouveau prétendant ...» Répondit Cal en serrant sa mâchoire .

«-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire Cal .»

Surpris le concerné changea de position et demanda sous l'oeil intéressé de sa collègue :

«-C'est une question ou une affirmation ?»

«-À vous de me le dire .»

Lightman ne répondit rien et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé .

«-Bien ... Nous y reviendrons plus tard !» Proclama Wild . «Alors pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir , est-ce par rapport à l'enquête dont vous venez me parler ?»

«-Oui !»

«Non !»

Déclarent les deux experts en mensonge en même temps . Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard réprobateur et Gillian déclara :

«-Si ! C'est bien à cause de cette enquête que nous sommes là !»

«-J'y crois pas ...» Marmonna Cal .

«-Je croyais qu'il y avait un temps de parole ?!» Riposta la jeune femme .

«-C'est vrai , Cal laissez la parler .» Tempéra l'homme à lunette .

L'homme en question roula des yeux puis fit un petit mouvement de sa main pour lui dire de continuer .

«-Allez y Gillian , parlez moi un peu de cette enquête .»

**( Musique : Between - Courrier )**

«-En fait Cal et moi nous sommes associé dans une entreprise qui décrypte le langage corporel . Nous aidons principal la police et le FBI afin de les aider à desseller le vrai du faux lors d'interrogatoire . Et il y a une semaine de cela nous avons participé à une enquête qui nous a affecté tout les deux .»

À ces paroles , Cal regarda le bout de ses chaussures tout en contractant sa mâchoire. Voyant cela le psychologue prit des notes .

«-Allez y racontez moi le déroulement de l'enquête.»

Gillian souffla puis relata les faits :

«-Et bien , le FBI nous a proposé une affaire de trafic de drogue . Nous avions déjà un suspect , un homme d'une trentaine d'année . Le seul moyen de l'approcher c'était de se faire passer pour des trafiquants . Cal s'est toute suite proposé ...» Finit-elle en tripotant ses mains .

«-Il le fait souvent ?»

La jeune femme émit une expression interrogative face à cette question .

«-De vouloir être le premier à prendre des risques ?»

«-Tout le temps !»

Lightman ne répondit rien et continua d'observer ses chaussures .

«-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?»

«-Il s'est fait passer pour un Dealer , je l'ai accompagné à un rendez-vous dans un entrepôt . Je l'attendais un peu plus loin dans la voiture , je pouvais tout entendre de ce qui se passait car il portait un micro ...» Gillian fit une pause dans son discours et avala sa salive .

«-Prenez votre temps Gillian .»

«-Je l'ai entendu crier de douleur ... je...»

Cal se leva subitement du canapé et se déplaça jusqu'à une fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur . Wild le vit faire mais ne protesta pas .

Gillian fixa son ami qui était de dos par rapport à elle et continua :

«-On était avec le FBI , mais ils nous ont dit de ne pas bouger , qu'il fallait attendre d'avoir les informations . Mais les cris étaient trop dure à supporter ... Et j'ai compris qu'il s'était fait prendre ... Alors je suis sortis de ma voiture et je me suis rendu à l'entrepôt sans être vu par les équipes de terrains . J'étais devant une porte en fer , elle était entre ouverte et de là je pouvais tout voir ...»

«-Qu'avez-vous vu Gillian ?»

«-Ils l'avaient torturé ...» le regard de la jeune femme se durcie puis elle fixa un point invisible au sol «Il était presque inconscient sur le sol , il avait plusieurs hématomes sur tout son corps , du sang...»

Le psychologue détourna son regard de Gillian pour voir Lightman serrer ses deux poings de rages .

«-Et ensuite ?»

«-Je l'ai entendu gémir ... Je voulais rebrousser le chemin pour avertir Reynolds .»

«-Qui est Reynolds ?»

«-Un agent du FBI , nous le connaissons très bien car il a travaillé avec nous pendant deux ans .»

«-Et après l'avoir rejoins qu'avez-vous fais ?»

«-Je n'ai jamais pu le rejoindre ... Je me suis fais prendre par surprise , un homme m'a plaqué contre lui en plaçant sa main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier .

Après ça il m'a emmené dans les locaux . Et c'est là que j'ai vu une dizaine de personnes autour de Cal . Ils se sont tous écartés de lui quand l'homme m'a poussé non loin de Cal .»

«-Il vous a vu ?»

«-Oui , je crois ... Il était encore conscient ...»

Cal écoutait toujours les paroles de son amie mais ne prononça toujours aucun mot .

«-Qu'on t-ils fait ?»

Gillian fit une expression de dégoût et déclara :

«-Ils m'ont demandé qui j'étais , ce que je voulais ...»

«-Vous leur avez dis ?»

«-Non , mais ils ont compris que j'étais avec Cal . Ils m'ont prise et m'ont jeté à ses cotés . Je me suis précipité sur lui et je l'ai pris dans mes bras .»

«-Vous a t-il parlé ?»

«-Il a murmurer mon nom . Après ça j'ai vu un homme me regarder , j'ai vu ses yeux se dilater ...»

Entendant cela l'expert en mensonge baissa sa tête .

«-Allez y Gillian vous êtes en sécurité ici .»

«-J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait et Cal aussi ... Avec ses dernières forces il s'est levé et il s'est interposé entre moi et l'homme . Le dealer n'a pas apprécié le fait qu'il me protège et il a sortit son arme . Ses yeux étaient rapprochés ... Je savais qu'il allait tirer ...»

Wild dévia son regard sur Cal et vit que celui-ci avait toujours la tête basse une main posée sur la vitre de la fenêtre .

Quant à Gillian des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage puis elle déclara d'une voix tremblante :

«-L'homme commençait à crier sur Cal en lui disant que s'il ne se poussait pas il tirerait sur lui .»

«-Il s'est poussé ?»

«-Non ...»

Un silence se glissa dans la pièce et le psychologue demanda :

«-Et ensuite ?»

«-Il à tiré sur Cal ... le FBI est toute suite venu après le coup de feu...»

«-Qu'avez-vous fait entre le coup de feu et le moment où le FBI est arrivé?.»

«-J'ai hurlé comme jamais je n'avais hurlé ... Je me suis mise à ses côtés et j'ai vu que la balle s'était logée vers son estomac ... J'ai donc appuyé sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie mais Cal n'arrêtait pas de me dire ...»

«-Que vous disait-il ?»

«-De partir , de le laisser ...» Avoua t-elle d'un ton légèrement aigris .

C'est à ce moment là que Cal se retourna brusquement pour déclarer froidement :

«-Et c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire !»

«-Ah oui ?! Et j'aurais dû te laisser mourir !» S'écria la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'était lever pour lui faire face .

«-Oui !» Affirma t-il sur le même ton avec un regard sévère .

«-Comment tu peux oser dire ça ?!»

Lightman dévisagea Gillian et lui fit volte face pour retourner à sa contemplation de l'extérieur .

«-Calmez-vous nous sommes dans lieu ou nous pouvons parler sans nous crier dessus.» Calma le psychologue . «Cal?» Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas , il répéta son nom avec un plus de ferveur . «-Cal ?»

L'expert en mensonge tourna lentement sa tête et encra son regard de mépris dans celui de Wild.

Ce dernier déclara :

«-Lui avez-vous demandé de partir , de vous laissez mourir ?»

Cal regarda le vide puis plongea son regard dans celui de Gillian pour dire :

«-Oui .»

«-Pourquoi ?»

«-Pour la sauver . Sa vie est plus importante que la mienne .»

«-Diriez vous que vous méritez moins de vivre qu'elle ?»

«-Oui .»

Gillian se rassit lourdement sur le canapé en entendant cela .

«-Comment était votre enfance Cal ?»

«-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela a un rapport avec l'enquête !» Riposta t-il acerbe .

«-Cela à tout avoir avec l'enquête . Alors Cal , comment étaient vos parents ?»

«-. Mon père était alcoolique qui me battait moi et ma mère , il nous a abandonné , j'ai mis ma mère en hôpital psychiatrique et elle s'est suicidée en sortant . Voilà vous êtes content ?! Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez !»

«-C'est votre deuxième mécanisme de défense de dire la vérité même cru . En avouant celle-ci vous êtes sûr de pouvoir tout contrôler .»

Surpris Cal se retourna face au psychologue et demanda :

«- Et quel serait mon premier mécanisme de défense si vous êtes si fort ?!»

«-L'humour . Depuis que vous êtes arrivé ici vous n'avez pas arrêté d'en faire . J'ai supposé que c'était pour cacher votre malaise , vos émotions .»

À ces paroles l'expert en détection de mensonge se sentit comme transparent , personne n'avait réussit à le cerner aussi rapidement , il était à la fois impressionné et effrayé .

«-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur , nous sommes ici pour discuter .»

Cal soupira puis c'est avec lenteur qu'il se rassit aux cotés de Gillian .

«-Vous n'avez pas eu l'enfance qu'un enfant aurait du mériter .»

«-Tout le monde à ses problèmes ! Chacun doit vivre avec . »

«-Si vous résonnez comme ça , personne ne viendrais me voir et la plus part de mes patients se retrouveraient à l'hôpital . Pourquoi votre mère s'est suicidée ?»

«-Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su mais j'ai supposé que c'était à cause de mon père .»

«-Ressentez-vous une culpabilité face à sa mort ?»

«-Tout les jours .»

À cette phrase Gillian ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la main de son ami dans la sienne .

«- Expliquez moi .» Déclara le psychologue en prenant des notes sur ce qu'il venait de voir .

«-À l'âge de 20 ans j'ai découvert une video d'elle et son psy , elle disait vouloir rentrer à la maison , faire un gâteau chocolat» À ces derniers mots Cal ria nerveusement.«Je n'ai pas su voir ses traits de tristesse , de désespoir à temps . Je les ai découvert que quelques mois plus tard ...»

«-Et depuis ce jour vous en voulez à vous même , et vous pensez que vous lui devez la vie car elle vous a protégé contre votre père , jusqu'au jour où elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus continuer . Elle vous a laissé seul et cette dette vous poursuis jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Chacun de vos actes sont en rapport avec votre histoire . Si vous avez voulu mourir pour Gillian , c'est parce qu'elle vous rappelle un peu votre mère . Elle est là pour vous dans les pires comme dans les bon moments .Vous vous sentez obliger de la protéger contre le monde extérieur . Bien qu'il y est une autre raison à cela ...»

Cal et Gillian froncèrent leurs sourcils d'incompréhension face au dernier argument puis Lightman demanda :

«-Quel serrait l'autre raison ?»

«-Je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir de vous même ... Et vous Gillian comment était votre enfance ?»

«-Elle était plus chaleureuse que celle de Cal .»

«-Nous ne pouvons pas comparer les souffrances ...»

«-Oui je sais , je suis psychologue moi aussi ... Mais quand je connais ce que Cal a vécu je me dis que c'est futile ...»

«-Racontez moi Gillian»

Cal caressa la main de son amie et celle-ci avoua :

«-Dans mon enfance il y a eu des hauts et des bas comme tout le monde . Ma mère à toujours été là pour me soutenir , mon père était alcoolique et les seuls souvenirs que j'ai retenu de lui dans mon enfance c'était ses remarques.»

«-Contre vous ?»

«-Oui et ma mère . Mais contrairement au père de Cal il ne nous a jamais touché . Maintenant il tente de se rattraper ...»

«-Avez-vous des enfants Gillian?»

À cette question une émotion de tristesse passa sur son visage .

«-Hum ! Non ...»

«-Vous en voulez ?»

«-Oui plus que tout au monde , j'ai même essayé d'adopter avec mon ex-mari mais quelques mois après on nous a repris notre enfant .»

«-Comment s'appelait-il ?»

«-Elle s'appelait Sophie ...» La jeune femme ne pu contenir une nouvelle fois ses larmes à l'annonce du prénom tant il était douloureux de repenser à elle «Parfois je crois la revoir dans un parc ou simplement quand je passe avec ma voiture devant l'école à côté de chez moi ...»

«-Pourquoi avoir adopté ?»

«-J'ai des difficultés à concevoir ...» Dit-elle pour seule réponse .

«-Donc en parallèle vous vous sentez obliger de protéger Cal , car vous ne pouvez pas donner tout l'amour et la sécurité que vous posséder à un enfant . Et donc vous essayez d'être la personne qui n'a pas pu protéger Cal dans son enfance »

Gillian racla sa gorge et répondit :

«-Oui je suppose ... Et puis c'est mon ami , je dois l'aider à faire face à ses démons , à ses peurs ... On ne peut pas avoir un ami si c'est pour simplement partager que les bons moments .»

«-Oui aussi , bien que je pense que cette amitié n'est qu'un prétexte .» Affirma Wild , ce qui fit de nouveau froncer les sourcils des deux amis .

«-Avant de continuer à parler de l'enquête , Gillian j'aimerais savoir comment sont vos relation avec les hommes ?» Poursuivis le psychologue .

«-Hum ... je bah...»

«-Vous en avez eu beaucoup ?»

«-Hum oui ... enfin je crois ...»

«-Vous avez du mal à trouver une stabilité amoureuse , parce que l'image que vous avez de votre père , ne vous permet pas d'avoir une confiance en eux .»

«-Comment vous ...»

«-Le conseille que je peux vous donner pour le moment c'est d'apprendre à faire confiance aux gens petit à petit , et le mieux serrait de commencer avec votre ...ami dirons nous . Revenons à l'enquête , Gillian qu'avez vous ressentit quand l'arme fut pointée sur Cal ?»

«-Je ... et bien de la peur ...»

«-Allez plus loin , refaites-vous la scène dans votre esprit. L'homme sort son arme , Cal se lève et se place devant vous et l'homme tire . Que ressentez-vous ?»

«-Comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi même ...» Avoua la jeune femme la voix brisée par l'émotion.

«-Gill ...» Souffla Cal en baissant sa tête .

«-Et vous Cal , qu'avez-vous ressentis quand vous avez vu que l'homme allait s'en prendre à Gillian ?» Demanda le psychologue intéressé en pointant Lightman de son stylo tout en croisant ses jambes .

«-J'ai ressentis ...» Cal soupira puis s'exprima avec une voix légèrement tremblante . «-Ma propre mort en face ...»

«-Vous voulez dire que vous aviez l'impression d'être à sa place. Que vous resentiez la même chose ?»

Cal se tu mais lança un regard d'approbation à Wild .

«-Je vois .» L'homme à lunette laissa passer quelques secondes de silence puis demanda : «Sur quoi est fixée votre amitié ?»

«-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?» Questionna intriguée la jeune femme .

«-J'aimerais juste comprendre quelque chose .»

Cal et Gillian se regardèrent , puis défirent leur mains qui étaient jusqu'a présent liées .

La jeune femme toussota et avoua :

«-Nous avons ... établit une limite .»

«-En quoi consiste cette limite?» Demanda l'homme à lunette en écrivant sur son carnet .

«-Elle n'est pas vraiment explicite . Nous n'en parlons jamais , mais elle existe .»

«-Essayez moi de la décrire.»

«-Hé bien ... par exemple lorsque Cal a des problèmes personnels j'évite de m'y interposer.»

«-Je fais la même chose avec sa vie privé , par exemple lorsque Gillian à un homme dans sa vie j'essaye de rester en retrait.»

«-Mais d'après ce que je vois cette limite ne fonctionne pas.»

«-Bien sur que si !» Réfuta Cal d'un ton légèrement sur la défensive .

«-Cette limite à pour but de vous protéger l'un comme l'autre , mais d'après ce que vous me raconter elle vous pousse à l'enfreindre plus qu'à la suivre . Puisque vous , Gillian ,vous étiez prêt à risquer votre vie en entrant dans cet entrepôt . Et vous Cal en vous mettant face à cette arme . Cette limite n'est qu'un prétexte une illusion et ...»

Le psychologue s'arrêta brutalement dans sa phrase quand une personne ouvrit sa porte de bureau pour déclarer :

«-Excusez moi Docteur Wild , mais un des vos patient attend depuis 10 mn , pour son rendez-vous et ...»

Le psychologue regarda sa montre et affirma surpris :

«-Oh merci Julia ! Je n'avais pas vu que j'avais dépassé l'heure de ma consultation . Dites à Monsieur Anderson que je vais le prendre .»

«-Bien !» Attesta l'assistante en sortant de la pièce pour ensuite refermer la porte derrière elle .

«-Bien nous en avons finis pour aujourd'hui . Je pense que vous devriez faire le point sur ce que je viens de vous dire et surtout sur cette limite entre vous.» Clarifia Wild en se levant de son siège vite imité par ses deux patients avec un regard d'incompréhension . Alors que le psychologue ouvrit sa porte de bureau pour les laisser partir il leur déclara :

«-Entre un homme et une femme, l'amitié ne peut être que la passerelle qui mène à l'amour, Jules Renard n'a peut-être pas tort , pensez y . Mr Anderson c'est à vous !»

L'homme appelé se leva de son siège et entra dans le bureau de Wild . Ce-dernier referma sa porte laissant seuls les deux experts en mensonges interdits . En entrant dans cette pièce, ils ressortirent avec plus de questions dans leur esprits déjà tourmentés que de réponses .

Et c'est ainsi que Cal et Gillian partirent du bâtiment sans prononcer un seul mot . Peut- être que nos deux spécialistes comprendront la signification du message caché par Wild , mais cela nous le saurons plus tard ...

**_A SUIVRE ..._ **

_Bon après mure réflexion j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire mais il va falloir être ( très ) patient ... :P_

* * *

TorriGilly : J'ai pensé exactement la même chose ! mais finalement je me suis dis aller pourquoi pas :P Merci pour ta review ^^ ( en espérant que j'arrive à écrire la suite ! ) Tu sais quoi ? J'étais à 95,5 % sûr que c'était toi :D


End file.
